Click
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: -AU- She never wanted the job but photographing a few models shouldn't have had this effect on her, nor the outcome. ShikaTema TemaShika. Rated for a bit of language. Rating may increase in the future.
1. Prelude

**A/N**: Due to popular demand, this is the story that will be done first. It's called "Click" as you already know and it's an AU centering around ShikaTema (who else would I write about?). I also wanted to include a few other of the characters from Konohagakure and Sunagakure so Kiba, Ino, Neji and Sasuke will be taking on some rolls along with Kankurou, Gaara and Matsuri! YAY! *cough* Anywho, here's the introduction to the story. I don't own Naruto by the way. Just in case you were wondering. This story will probably be relatively short, maybe 4 or 5 chapters. I'm not too sure yet.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone that voted in the poll. I wasn't sure which one to work on first and because you were all very helpful, I've decided to do all the stories on the list in due time. I'm actually looking forward to writing the next one but this one is taking top priority. This was my favourite idea by far, if I do say so myself.

To those of you that have reviewed "Inside The Fire", I can't express how thankful I am. Cookies and Milk to you all! I was worried that the idea was too far fetched and that people wouldn't give it a chance but alas, you have all proved me wrong and I'm immensely thankful for that. The reception I received was positive and encouraging, hence the overload of new ideas! So, I'm probably boring you all to death already and that's never a good sign so I'll stop my ranting (for now) and let you get on with the story.

* * *

_I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time,  
Always the last one in a long line,  
Waiting for something to turn out right, right._

**_--Just my luck - McFly_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prelude**_

The solar eclipse had just begun, the sun disappearing behind a large black orb in the sky. The surrounding area was quiet and still except for the two lone figures standing at the edge of the town park, just past the cherry bushes and the oak trees.

_Click_.

A bright light flashed, illuminating a tall, chestnut haired man with kabuki paint on his face and narrow eyes. He looked through the lens of the camera and adjusted the stand into the right position before stepping aside as the timer went off and the camera flashed again.

"Kankurou," said the tall blonde who was leaning against the green railings that extended around the park. Her hair was tied in four ponytails at the back of her head and the flash of the camera revealed her piercing teal eyes. "Hurry up. I have a job to do early in the morning and you're just wasting time." He looked at her with bored eyes. She hadn't stopped complaining since they had arrived and he was growing impatient.

"I haven't gotten the right picture yet and besides, you don't even know what your next job is so shut your mouth and keep quiet. I can't concentrate." Temari scoffed. _Concentrate, my ass._ She pushed herself off of the railings with her leg and walked to where her brother was standing, still tinkering with the stand and trying to angle the camera. Her khaki pants ruffled slightly as she stopped, only feeling the breeze now that she had left the shade that the bushes and trees provided. She grabbed the camera from its stand, put the lens to her eye and looked up at the sky.

_Click_.

Another flash of blinding white light and the picture was taken, absolutely flawlessly. Kankurou rolled his eyes. _Show off. _He packed up the stand and the other equipment and put them in their respective containers.

"You know, it's bad luck to take a direct photo of the eclipse, don't you?" he said, pulling the black straps of the case onto his back as he did so. She scoffed again before walking back down the road in the direction of her car.

"I'm head photographer for "Illustrations" magazine, I have clients piling up on my desk at the office and best of all, I just had an interview with a critic the other day. He was really pleased with my work." She listed the things off on her fingers as she continued babbling on about her achievements, most of which Kankurou only half listened to. She smirked at his vacant expression and rooted her keys from her pocket.

"Bad luck doesn't _exist_ in my world."

Kankurou shook his head as he watched her car spin into reverse before disappearing down the road. _Tsk Tsk, Temari. When will you ever learn?_

"You've just jinxed yourself," he said to the night, smiling as he made his way to his own car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Unexpected

**A/N: **Finally, the first chapter. I've only read through it once so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please do take the time to point them out to me. I'll fix them ASAP. I want to thank everyone that reviewed the prelude and I'm glad some people are interested in seeing what happens next. As promised, I didn't wait too long to update. I've been writing everything down on paper first because I find it easier to correct when it's typed out so bare with me please. I'll update as soon as I can for each chapter. I don't own Naruto by the way.

As you can probably guess, I'll be starting each chapter with lyrics from a song. They usually tie in with the story so you might want to have a look at them. I don't actually know that song but it was recommended to me. :] This was a long ass chapter but I halved it in the hopes that it wouldn't look rushed. On with the story..

* * *

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
You call me a stranger  
_

**--Secondhand Serenade - Stranger**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Yesterday morning, I had the pleasure of meeting with Sabaku No Temari, rising photographer for "Illustrations" magazine which coincidentally is owned by her younger brother Gaara. The twenty three year old, wearing a light purple t-shirt with grey khaki pants sat stoically in front of me. It was hard getting her to open up and I found it strange that she could be so in touch with her images but be antisocial at the same time. Her work is definitely amazing and top of the range but I personally wouldn't want someone with her attitude to take the precious pictures of special occasions. For fabulous pictures, you know who to turn to. For a nice chat and some humour, turn the other way.  
_

Matsuri, the receptionist finished reading the article in "Konoha Times" and looked up nervously at her superior. Temari was completely calm. Placing the newspaper on the tall desk, the brown haired woman looked pleasantly at the blonde before her.

"You're taking this very well. I thought you'd throw a tantrum or something. Well, that's what Kankurou said anyway..." she said, clasping her hands beneath her chin. Her small physique was adorned with an off the shoulder navy shirt and black skirt that reached just above her knees. She was sitting behind a tall desk, covering most of her body. The black worktop shined from the reflection of the light overhead and the telephone's red light was flashing non-stop. Temari shrugged.

"Why should I care what some pompous ass thinks of me anyway? I know my work is amazing. I don't need a lousy journalist telling me otherwise," she said, holding her head high. Matsuri smiled. _Poor Temari._ Looking at the girl's teal eyes, the brunette noticed something. It wasn't sadness, anger or disappointment. It was pure fury. She was standing with her hands folded across her chest and an annoyed scowl adorned her lips.

"Gaara left some new folders on your desk this morning," she said quickly changing the subject. "He said the top folder is the one that you have to get to in about an hour." Temari nodded and picked up her coffee from the desk before walking down the long narrow corridor that led to her office. The building was fairly large but nothing too magnificent. Everything was very plain but the walls were decorated with various pictures ranging from birthday parties to weddings; all of which Temari had taken. It was common knowledge that Temari was meant for great things.

She had been offered a job in the best seller "Pictures" (a stupid name in Temari's opinion) but she had refused point blank, not even taking it into consideration. Working with her brothers meant the world to her and that was just one of the perks of it. She was always paid in hand and she didn't have to make stupid trips to the bank. Kankurou wasn't as talented as Temari in photography but he was getting better.

She would never tell him that though...

Downing the rest of her coffee, she pushed open the door and looked around the small room with one window. It was a handsome office; Her desk was facing her, sitting on the right side of the room so that the open window would blow a cool breeze in on top of her when she was working and a large filing cabinet took up most of the room on the left. Her computer, a small desk lamp and a telephone sat on the oak desk and picture frames sat on top of the filing cabinet.

The room was painted cream and brown and a small chair that matched the rest of the furniture was placed in front of the desk. Post-its, letters and certificates stuck to almost every surface.

She walked casually over to the desk and sat down before pulling the top folder closer to her. Inside was a letter from someone named Yamanaka Ino, a new designer to the world of fashion. She wanted to publish her designs in the newspaper in a few days and she had heard about Temari from a friend, or so she claimed in the letter.

Temari had no qualms with working with Miss. Yamanaka; she was paying a large fee and from the looks of it, she had many connections. Temari would never be short of a job, that much was for sure. She had heard of the Yamanaka clan before. They owned a flower shop a few blocks away and were wealthy enough when it came down to it.

She picked up her empty coffee container and shook it twice hearing the remnants of the warm liquid shake from side to side. Frowning, she threw the cardboard cup into the bin underneath her desk and stood up, taking the brown folder with her. She shut the door with the key and walked back down to the main reception room where Matsuri sat with ear phones over her head. She pulled them out when she saw Temari approach and looked at her quizzically. She normally didn't leave her room until five minutes before her next job and had to rush around grabbing the necessities.

"I'm heading out early; I ran out of coffee," said Temari in explanation and Matsuri nodded knowingly. The blonde couldn't function properly without at least five cups in the mornings she had work. She walked outside, waving slightly to Matsuri and looked around.

The street was fairly busy and the merchants on the side of the road yelled loudly, trying to attract some buyers. Temari didn't understand this process. Shouting at people normally made them want to leave, not stay and buy things. Although, there was one case when some merchant yelled at Temari about buying a fish and began waving it in her face. She promptly punched him in the nose and had to buy a towel from another cart to mop up the blood on her hand.

She walked over to her black car, pressed the small button on her keys and opened up the door before sitting inside. It was relatively warm out and Temari was thankful she had forgone her purple coat this morning. Turning on the engine, the music player burst into life and played Temari's favourite song.

"_I wake up in the morning, put on my face. The one that's gonna get me through another day. It doesn't really matter how I feel inside. This life is like a game sometimes."_

She unashamedly began singing to her hearts content, ignoring the stares she received from people passing by. The loud music could be heard from outside the glass windows and an occasional passer by would sing along. She changed the gear and pressed the accelerator before heading in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. It only took five minutes and Temari was standing outside a pale orange building that had fliers sticking everywhere on the front of the windows. The pavement outside was covered in chewing gum, pressed hard into the surface by thousands and thousands of feet.

She opened the door of the small dingy cafe and stepped inside quickly ignoring the creak of the door. She was relatively surprised to find that the shop was packed full of people, all sitting down drinking or up at the counter ordering something. For a place that had so much business, you would think they could afford to clean up a bit. She moved to the back of the large queue and tapped her foot impatiently. There had to be at least another six people to be served before her and most were as impatient while the employee took his time behind the counter. _Must be great coffee_.

Twenty minutes later, Temari still had yet to be served. There was only so much control she could muster. Stomping up to the top of the queue, she ignored the protests of the other customers and turned to the man behind the till

"Oi! You! I need coffee! So get your fat butt into gear and pour me some!" she yelled to the rotund employee. He looked at her as though he was terrified and quickly stuttered an apology.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's my first day and I-I wasn't really taught how to use anything here," he said and Temari's eyes softened just a little. She knew how that felt. Taking the initiative, she climbed over the counter and landed on her feet just in front of the cash register much to the surprise of everyone that was watching.

"OK, people! Let's get this show on the road!" she said and began pulling the cardboard cups from the side of the work station and filling them with hot coffee at last. The other customers didn't seem to mind and gladly handed over the money which she deposited into the till. The employee behind her seemed petrified that she would turn on him but didn't do anything to stop her. At last everyone was served except for one man that stood with his hands in his pockets. His hair was tied up like a pineapple and he had a bored expression on his face.

"That was awfully nice," he said and Temari was surprised to see that he was talking to her.

"What? You mean I should have left him to fend for himself in this cold harsh world?" she said dramatically, emphasising the adverbs for a better effect. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I just meant that what you did was nice. But how's he going to learn to live in this 'cold harsh world' with people doing his job for him?" he asked and Temari scowled. The loser made some sense.

"Listen! If I needed your damn opinion, I would have asked for it. Now do you want coffee or not? I'm in a hurry," she said, glaring at him with teal eyes. She saw him smirk and couldn't help but wonder why. He nodded slowly, purposefully taking his time to extract the money from his pocket and walk slowly over to the counter where he placed the change. She took it without counting it; as she said, she was in a hurry.

He took his coffee from the counter without a word and walked back out of the coffee shop. She scowled for a few seconds after he left before filling her own cup, exiting the shop and driving to the address on the letter; 2453 Twinleaf Street, Konohagakure.

She arrived outside the large red brick building in a matter of minutes and scanned the letter once more to make sure she had the right address. The road was fairly deserted, just one or two of the townsfolk venturing this far out of the town and there were only a few other cars parked along the street. The windows of the building looked to be double glazed and tinted slightly so that it was hard to see in; an excellent feature for the privacy of the photo-shoot. Temari stopped the car and made her way to the trunk before taking out all of the equipment she would need. There was no way she was going to be able to carry all that stuff. A door bell lay innocently against the wall and Temari pressed it twice, hearing the buzz throughout the building. A few seconds later and a high pitched voice called out.

"Who is it?" Temari felt stupid talking to the wall.

"It's Sabaku No Temari. I'm here for the photo-shoot," she said and she heard a squeal of delight from the other end of the intercom.

"Oh great! You're early! I'll send someone down to open the door!" and a small click signalled the end of their conversation for now. Temari waited, hearing the slight thudding of someone on the stairs as they descended. Tapping her foot against the grey pavement, she cocked her hip to the side. The door opened revealing a tall, skinny man. One that she had seen before.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked, or screamed more like. He cringed but opened up the door wider so she could see the hallway past him. It was relatively dark except for the few candles here and there.

"I work here," he said simply and stepped aside to make room for her. She gave him a once over. He was obviously younger than her, if only by a year or two and was far taller than her. His teeth were perfectly straight and his eyebrows were too thin in her opinion. He didn't seem to mind that she was blatantly staring at him for a few moments but then let out an exasperated breath. She snapped out of her inner ramblings about how he should eat more and scowled at him.

"Let me guess, you're the guy that carries the bags?," she asked but didn't wait for a reply. "Good. Make yourself useful and bring up my equipment. Oh and be careful. That stuff is expensive."

He rolled his eyes but did as she asked, sending her a glare for good measure. She stepped inside the cool building and waited for him to lead the way. He carried her things with ease and she couldn't help but smirk as he brushed past her with an irritable silence.

He lead her to the end of the hallway and up a narrow staircase until they arrived at a small room bathed in a yellow glow. It was fairly large, cameras and lights situated in random places and one small window at the right hand side. There was a light blue/purple carpet in the middle of the room and a nude backdrop set up at the back. Temari had to nod appreciatively. Whoever organised the room was well prepared.

A squeal from the left of the room caused her to jump. A woman no older than the skinny boy before her moved out from behind a rack of clothes and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, you're here! I knew that you were a good photographer but I never would have thought to hire you. If Shikamaru hadn't recommended you to me, I would have completely forgotten! And then I read the article in the newspaper and I had my doubts but Shikamaru assured me that you were the best and I thought, Yamanaka Ino has to have the best so here we are!" she said, all in one breath and Temari had to repeat it again in her own mind to make sense of it all.

First off; Who the hell was Shikamaru? Secondly; Huh? _Oh right, the article_. And just as the thought past through her mind, anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach. She managed to control it for the most part but she knew she would be snappy for the rest of the day.

Temari extended her hand to Ino and the blonde shook it energetically. "It's lovely to meet you Miss. Sabaku!" Temari smiled as best she could.

"Just call me Temari. It's lovely to meet you too Ino," she said, without waiting for an invitation but the Yamanaka didn't seem to mind. Her face turned all business-like after the pleasantries were exchanged.

"So, I thought that maybe we could get started with the male clothing line today. It'll be the first published so we might as well get it done first. Shikamaru set up everything in the room so if you need to know anything, he's the one you should ask," she said, still smiling brightly all the same. Temari nodded.

"Who is Shikamaru?"

Ino seemed shocked and she turned to the skinny boy that was trying to fade into the background. "You never introduced yourself?! How rude Shikamaru!" she scolded him and Temari's eyes widened. So it was this loser that recommended her? It was this loser that set up everything?

Well, that was something she wasn't expecting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. A Beautiful Loser

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I'm so thankful to all of you that reviewed/alerted this story. It means so much to me. Also, I don't have a beta reader so if this chapter has any spelling/grammar mistakes, please take the time to point them out so I can fix them. I've went through this chapter a few times but it's hard to catch all the little mistakes. Thanks.

Also, please forgive me for my personal view of models. I've done some modelling before and believe me when I say, it's not just a walk in the park. People constantly yelling instructions at you tends to get annoying after a while. Ok I'll end this A/N now. I must be boring you to death! _Italics are thoughts!!!_

* * *

_Oh well, you beautiful loser  
I said, you're coming down the hard way._

**--Suede - Beautiful Loser

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The skinny boy walked over to her, or more so dragged his feet.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru," he said as though he would give anything to be somewhere else. "It's a pleasure to meet you Temari. I'm a huge fan of your work." The way he said it was exaggerated, as though he was only saying it to keep Ino happy. It sounded more like an insult than a compliment. He looked bored.

"Thank you," she said. _The jerk..._

Ino smiled widely, completely unaware of the growing tension between the two as they glared at each other.

"OK. I'll go get the models. They're just finishing breakfast," she said and skipped off into a smaller room leading off of the main room. The room was basked in an orange glow and the light coming from the small window distorted their shadows. Temari and Shikamaru waited, still silently staring each other down. It didn't take more than a minute for Ino to return followed by three men around the same age as her. They were all fairly attractive but none really stood out to the blonde.

"This is Sasuke, Neji and Kiba. They'll be three of the models for the males line of fashion," said Ino, positively beaming as they walked past her and towards the backdrop. Temari looked at the other blonde confused.

"I thought you said there were four models for the males line? Or was that just a misprint?" she asked, looking around the room for the remaining person. Ino giggled like a little girl.

"No silly! Shikamaru is the fourth model! He's been in adverts all over Konoha! I'm surprised you don't recognise him," she said, waving her hand airily. Temari practically gawked at the scrawny piece of bones to her right that had a faintly irritated scowl on his face. He obviously wasn't too happy with what Ino had announed to the room at large.

"Yeah, yeah, " he said and walked over to where the other men were standing before taking off his shirt. Once again, Temari gawked. Beneath what looked like a scrawny exterior were well formed abs and toned arms. They weren't overly huge but they fit his body perfectly. His clothes hid whatever brawn he may have had well. Closing her mouth, Temari picked up her camera from the counter to the side and followed Shikamaru to where he stood. The other men looked at her curiously.

"My name is Temari and I'll be the photographer for this photo-shoot. I'm sure that if we work together, this will only take a while," she said, her well rehearsed speech. Shikamaru scoffed. Wanting to throw the camera at him, Temari refrained from doing so. The camera was expensive and he wasn't worth it. Ino clapped from behind her, waving her hands a little.

"OK boys! Off with the shirts! You're modelling the jeans today so look cool and don't embarrass me!" she chirped, her blonde hair swaying behind her as she jumped up and down like a playful two year old. The boys complied, minus Shikamaru who had already taken off his shirt. They didn't look too happy about being there but Temari usually found that models never liked their jobs; It was just about the pay.

The lights were already set up in the right places so it meant all she had to do was take the damn photos and be on her way. Gaara so owed her for this. It wasn't fair that she got thrown in with the models; Kankurou could easily do it. Well, maybe not. He wasn't the most competent when it came to his work but in the end, he always got the picture he needed. With Gaara too busy running the magazine, it meant that she and her other brother were the only ones responsible for how the pictures came out and Temari would be damned before she let them down. They had too much disappointment in their past for that.

Ino began pushing the men in place, her small hands ordering them around. "OK, Sasuke's photo's are going to be on this side of town. Neji's will be in the east, Shikamaru's in the west and Kiba's in the south! Then I want one giant picture to go on the billboard in the centre of the town for obvious reasons. Oh and maybe a few on the outside of the shop I'll be opening.. Hmm..." and she trailed off, thinking of more ideas that may help the procedure.

As she was told, Temari aligned the models in separate stances, careful of the light and shadows that played with the images. She wasn't entirely happy with the first batch but they could easily be fixed on her computer. Sasuke stood there with a frown on his face.

"Smile," instructed Temari but he merely looked at her. _Or not_. His hair was spiked up at the back and he had the nicest bangs Temari had ever seen. His eyes were like charcoal but as cold as snow and she felt a shiver run down her spine as he gazed at the camera. It wasn't a good shiver either. His photo's were done in a few short minutes. Neji was next and he was slightly more friendly but not by much. He smirked more than smiled but it worked for his image. His hair was smooth and sleek and Temari made a mental note to ask him what shampoo he used. His eyes were light violet and if that weren't weird enough, he had a tattoo of sorts on his forehead.

Kiba on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. He lit up the whole room with surprisingly sharp teeth and at one stage, Temari had to tell him to take it down a notch. He managed to do so but lost track of what he was supposed to be doing and ended up smiling again. Neji rolled his eyes. Kiba took a little longer than the others but she was more than happy with his pictures. The brunette was really photogenic.

Last_ (and definitely least)_ was the stupid lazy ass Shikamaru_. _He stepped onto the slightly raised platform and his skin was a shade paler than the backdrop. His hair had been taken down from it's ponytail and his hands tucked into the front of the jeans that Ino had given him. He had the whole bored look thing going for him. If Temari didn't know any better (and she was really suspecting that she didn't), it looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Smile," she instructed once again. It wasn't that he looked sad. Just more apathetic than anything. Instead of a smile, she received a lopsided smirk but it was cute if she did say so herself. _Too bad he's a jackass_. She had to take much more pictures of him than anyone else because his eyes were closed in most of them. Ino berated him a little ("for Kami's sake Shikamaru!! Can you at least try to stay awake?!") but it didn't seem to help much. In the end, she got the photo she needed.

Ino was beaming when Temari showed her the pictures after the shoot. She didn't seem to mind that they didn't have the visual effects yet or even the airbrush. Before Temari could remind her that those things would be added, the blonde cut her off.

"OK! That was great guys! Keep up the awesome work! Tomorrow, the female models will be in and we'll do a double photo-shoot but they'll have to have their single ones done first, if that's OK Temari?"

Temari nodded, her teal eyes sharp and focused as she went through the photos once again. She vaguely heard the others talking in the background. She was far too intent on the pictures in her hands. Just as she was thinking of the different types of texture to add to the images, Shikamaru spoke to her.

"Are you gonna have lunch with us or are you leaving now?" he asked, voice cold but not in a "you're not welcome here" way. She nodded once before turning her attention back to the camera. Shikamaru sighed.

"You didn't answer my question. A nod didn't really clarify anything," he said and Temari blushed. She wasn't really listening to him and a nod usually answered most questions. Instead of nodding again, she decided speaking might make things clearer.

"Yeah I'll stay for lunch. I don't have any other jobs to get to today," she said, turning off the camera at last and putting it back in its case. Shikamaru nodded and went back to talk to Neji who was helping Kiba set the table. Lunch was laid out in small wicker baskets on the rickety table and it was hard to keep the drinks from spilling each time it shook. Whoever made the sandwiches had talent, in Temari's opinion. She had never tasted anything like them before. She managed to stay out of most of the conversation during lunch but of course, Ino managed to rope her in after a while. From just listening, she found out that Kiba was working for Ino's father and all of the guys were thinking of moving out of their parents' houses. At twenty one, Temari thought that they would have already stepped into independence. After all, she was only seventeen when she left home to find her own place. It was hard, but she managed.

She was stuck sitting next to Shikamaru near the counter in the smaller room because the table didn't have much space. It wasn't too bad because Kiba was with them and she was able to talk to him instead of the stupid lazy ass.

When lunch ended, Ino asked Temari what time she would arrive tomorrow.

"About half nine if that's OK? I have to pay a visit to my _dear_ brother before work."

The others began packing up most of the equipment, leaving out only the essentials before helping Temari bring her things down to the car. A few girls were standing outside the building and as soon as the models came into view, they began screaming like banshees. Temari cringed and was slightly delighted to see that the guys were enjoying it much less than her. The teenagers glowered at her as Kiba helped her load the car and Neji closed it shut. Ino didn't seem to notice their glares and skipped back inside with a word of thanks once again. Soon enough, the others went inside leaving Shikamaru and Temari alone.

"I don't like you," said Temari, just trying to be clear. She wasn't one to hide things behind a smile. What was the point in being nice to someone that she completely loathed?

"The feeling is mutual. You're the most troublesome woman I've ever met," he told her and what was worse was that he looked completely bored and apathetic. _He could at least show some feeling when expressing his dislike for me!_ She sat inside her car and revved up the engine, smirking to herself as she drove over his toe. Looking in her rear view mirror, she could see his wince. He started hobbling slightly, reaching down to see if his toe was broken. Opening her window enough so that her hand fit out, she waved.

"Oops! Sorry about that. It was a complete accident," she yelled to him while he glared at her. She couldn't have been more satisfied as she drove down the road but then thinking of tomorrow, she promptly scowled.

She really hated models.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. You've got issues

**A/N:** Here's the next installment! I hate this chapter. Thanks to all that have given their support. I'm glad you liked the story so far. As I've said, this story isn't that long, maybe four or five chapters. If push comes to shove, It'll probably be six. I was thinking; with the way I want this story to go, I may need to up the rating. I'm not too sure yet but I'm just giving a warning now. Any questions you have will be answered ASAP along with any other kinds of views and/or theories.

Ayame Ichiraku is in this chapter! She's Kankurou's love interest O_O. There is also an OOC. Unfortunately, there aren't that many young Kunoichi in Konohagakure/Sunagakure that I could work with so she was the outcome. I considered using Tayuya or Karin but for reasons that you'll find out, I couldn't.

* * *

_I know that I've got issues,  
But you're pretty messed up too._

**-- My life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Kankurou awoke to loud knocking on his apartment door. The glass on the windows shook ever so slightly and he groaned into the pillow.

"Ayame, could you get the door?" he managed to mumble out, trying to block out the incessant noise. From his left, the beautiful brunette stood up and put on Kankurou's white shirt, rolling her eyes all the while. Muttering something about an _ungrateful lazy bastard_, she climbed across the mess that was the floor and descended the stairs. Opening the front door, Ayame wasn't surprised to see Temari standing there. She also wasn't surprised to see the look of pure fury on her face. Whenever Temari called, she was usually angry... at Kankurou anyway.

"Oh Temari, what a pleasure," she said and for all intents and purposes, she sounded anything but pleased. Temari stomped past the brunette and entered the small apartment.

"Kankurou! Get your ass down here right now!" she yelled, hands on her hips. Ayame yawned, completely unfazed by the scene playing out before her. She was too used to it. Kankurou had weird siblings, a fact she just had to deal with. Temari's only response from her younger brother was a loud groan.

"NOW!" she yelled much louder. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the building and Temari waited impatiently. Finally arriving at the end of the stairs, the brunette glanced at his sister.

"What is it Temari?" asked Kankurou exasperatedly, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. Temari practically growled.

"Take me off this case! I can't wait until Gaara gets back. Give me another job!" she ground out, eyes glaring still. Kankurou chuckled and that did nothing to dampen Temari's bad humour. He walked sleepily into the kitchen and she followed him along with Ayame who began making breakfast.

"I can't take you off the case Temari," he said, drinking milk from the carton and wiping the white moustache away halfheartedly. "Gaara says that "Illustrations" needs the recognition and it would take me too long to get the pictures. You can appeal your case to him when he returns but for now, you'll just have to deal with it."

He walked out of the room the way he came in leaving Temari and Ayame to themselves.

"Why do you have a relationship with that lump?" asked Temari, grinding her teeth to control her anger. Ayame looked offended.

"I do _not_ have a relationship with him. It's just harmless sex. Nothing more," she said and turned off the stove, seeing as no one was going to eat the damn breakfast anyway. Temari couldn't help but smirk. Soon, they would get a rude awakening; of that she was sure. She managed to leave the apartment without breaking anything, a feat that she thought impossible. Normally, Kankurou would be one vase short or maybe one cup short. It didn't really matter. As long as it was breakable, she didn't mind either way.

The traffic was backed up in the centre of the town and she beeped at each car that dared pull out in front of her. Just as the traffic was moving along, her car conked out.

"Come on!" she screeched at the wheel, pressing down on the accelerator as she turned the keys only to hear a loud _errrr_ emit from the engine. She wanted to cry from frustration but instead, she started beating the wheel senseless.

"DAMN. STUPID. PIECE. OF. METAL. CRAP!"

Each word was punctuated with a bang from her fist that was turning red from the constant hitting. She barely heard the tap on her window from her right and scowled at whoever dared annoy her. Seeing a pineapple shaped head, her anger just increased.

"FUCK OFF! I'M HAVING A BAD DAY AND SEEING YOUR FACE IS NOT HELPING! FUCK OFF!" she repeated for good measure but he didn't even flinch. That just made her angrier. _Stupid bastard should be scared of me!_ He sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes in the process. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand and it was only then that Temari took in her surroundings. She was outside the coffee shop that she had visited yesterday, the same dingy peeling paint on the front and a few more fliers hanging from the glass. She realised that her window was up so he obviously couldn't hear her. It made her flush a little. He must have just seen her scream but not actually make sense of what she was screaming about. She laughed a little inside. _I must look like a lunatic._

She opened the window ever so slightly, leaving just enough space so she could hear him.

"Troublesome woman. You're blocking up traffic. Get out and I'll move your car onto the side," he told her and she really wanted to hit him. She was about to roar at him and tell him to mind his own business but he had already opened her door and was in the process of pulling her out. She yanked her arm away from him, glaring once more.

"I can do it myself! GO away!" she screeched but that didn't stop him. She ended up getting out of the car just to stop him pulling at her arm. He half sat inside, one hand on the wheel while his other stayed outside and he began pushing the car at an achingly slow pace, the engine having stopped working completely. She tapped her foot impatiently. It took a few minutes but eventually the car was on the side of the road, parked a little crookedly but at least not stopping the flow of traffic. She stood outside as a few of the drivers she had held up glared at her in turn and she glared right back. She hated people sometimes.

"Get in my car. I'll drive you to the photo-shoot," he said, walking around to his sleek dark green car, parked just outside the coffee shop. She looked at him like he was mental.

"I'm not getting into the same car as you! You could be a rapist and/or murderer for all I know. I'll just call a taxi," she said, arms crossing over her chest in a defensive way. He rolled his eyes once more.

"Please don't start with me. It's too early. Just get in the car or we'll be late," he said, walking over to her own black car and opening the boot to take out the equipment and bring it to his own. She stayed very still, letting him do all the work, still having no intention of getting into the same car as him. _Stupid, lazy loser._

When he was finished, he pulled open her door before walking around to the other side and sitting in the driver seat, watching her impatiently as she stood her ground. After about five minutes, she felt foolish and climbed into the car. The only other option was calling a taxi and that wasn't preferable. Those old men that drove the cars were really creepy.

Shikamaru handed her his untouched cup of coffee that he had bought before hand with a simple instruction; "Drink."

There was a few minutes of silence before Temari spoke, hands clamped together tightly around the coffee in preparation; if he tried anything, he would get boiling tasty coffee poured over him. "I'm sorry for driving over your foot yesterday," she said, only because one good deed deserved another. He glared at her and she glared right back, thankful that her apology didn't inspire any kind of mutual respect. She preferred hating him.

They arrived outside the red brick building with only minutes to spare and he quickly unloaded the car while Temari rang the door bell once more. Ino didn't talk this time but the buzzer went off instantly. Relieved, the blonde grabbed the first few bags she could manage and pulled them inside, holding the door open for Shikamaru out of common courtesy but then regretting not slamming it in his face because of a small smirk she received.

They climbed the stairs, their feet making loud echoing noises throughout. The hall leading into the main room smelled like a dentist's office and the walls were the same sickly shade of white. Shikamaru pushed open the door with difficulty; with seven bags of heavy equipment attached to his body in some way, it was a difficult feat. Inside, the equipment was the way that it was left the day before but there were a few more models, all female. Temari suddenly felt very plain. Dressed in her favourite Khaki pants and a normal T-shirt, she was in stark contrast to the other women who were all styled in Ino's clothing. Shikamaru coughed loud enough to wake her out of her stupor and she shook her head distractedly before placing the bags on the counter to the right.

In seconds, Temari was surrounded by four girls, all smiling brightly at her. The one that caught her attention the most was the rosette, her pink hair clashing with her orange dress. She had the greenest eyes Temari had ever seen and was slightly jealous that her own were turquoise. The next girl was shorter than her by a few inches but definitely not much younger. She had a shy smile on her face but it suited her. Her hair was a cross between lilac and navy and her eyes were pale violet. She didn't say much during the pleasantries that the others dished out but smiled slightly when Temari turned her attention to her.

Another girl stood to the right of the group, brown hair tossed halfheartedly in two buns and she had deep chocolate eyes. Her smile was one of the brightest and that alone was enough to make her model. The girl standing to the brunette's right didn't smile. In fact, she had a sour look on her face as she took in Temari's appearance and didn't bother to say hello. Instead, she walked over to where Shikamaru was trying to fix one of the lights that started blinking. Her hair was vibrant black and she had thick rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, just beneath her eyes which were a pale green.

"I'm Sakura! This is Tenten, Hinata and over there is Vayna!" said the rosette and Temari smiled her best. The last thing she needed was for these models to be a pain in the ass so she went along with the bubbly attitude.

"Forehead! Stop harassing Temari and get on this necklace!" said Ino, or more so yelled it across the room. She walked over from where she stood talking to Kiba about poses and glided over to where they were talking. Sakura scowled.

"Shut up Pig! You're lucky I let you talk me in to this in the first place!"

"Oh please! With a billboard brow that big, I could probably post all the pictures on it!"

The girls continued shouting at each other, often including insults in their rants when Tenten walked closer to Temari. "They're best friends. Don't let this fool you," she said, gesturing to where the girls stood, pointing at different body parts of the other and insulting in kind. Temari looked completely baffled. _Funny way of showing friendship._

_"_I'm Tenten by the way. I'm a huge fan of your work. I've been buying "Illustrations" for the past year now. I love the section on birthdays; you actually posted pictures of my friend Lee's birthday on your website," she said, still watching as the girls kept arguing.

"Oh really?" asked Temari, tuning out the whining sounds in the background and focusing her attention on the brunette before her. She was pretty; an understatement really. Her brown bangs clung to her eyelashes and her chocolate eyes danced with light.

"Yeah. He wouldn't stop talking about it for a long time," she said, waving a hand airily in front of her face. Her cheeks were a slight shade of red but not in a blush. It was a natural colour. She was petite but athletic at the same time; but it worked none the less.

The male models joined them soon after, bypassing Ino and Sakura and instead, making themselves useful by moving the equipment. Shikamaru had finally gotten the light to stop blinking and turned to Vayna who was batting her eyelids like she had a twitch.

"Vayna can be.. uh.. difficult to work with sometimes," said Tenten, seeing Temari watching her, "But I'm sure she's a nice person. I haven't really talked to her much but I think Shikamaru has." Temari nodded dumbly, straining her ears to hear their conversation. It wasn't like she was eavesdropping.. She was just.. uh.. Who was she kidding? Listening to what they were talking about was impossible. Temari couldn't make out any thing else besides "FOREHEAD!" and "PIG!"

Ino managed to tear herself away from her "conversation" with Sakura and turned to Temari. "I think we'll only have time to do the female pictures today. If we wait until tomorrow to do the double shots, I think it would be better. After all, the double shots are at the bottom of my priority list at the moment."

Temari nodded smiling slightly. "Of course. Whatever you think is best."

x.x.x

The girls were amazing; Something Temari did not like admitting. Sakura smiled at her before she went to the raised platform and almost instantly, she was in serious mode, posing in a variety of ways to suit the angle of the camera. Tenten was the same but her pictures were more smily than anything else. It was great that they all had their own unique poses. Hinata was fantastic, something Temari wasn't expecting. Her shyness evaporated once she was in front of the camera but when she was out of the spotlight, she was back to her regular self. Vayna was... excellent. Temari had to swallow her pride loudly before she would admit it to herself. Stepping off the platform, Vayna smirked at the blonde.

"That's how it's done."

Temari wanted to attack the bitch but managed to stay still, only sending a glare after the black haired woman. She didn't need to be fired. Gaara would be angry with her and that was the last thing she wanted. The rest of the girls didn't seem to notice the growing tension between the two and Temari wasn't exactly disappointed. She hated drama. There was nothing worse.

Shikamaru stepped over to where Temari stood, fiddling with the camera in her hands as she skimmed through the photos she had taken.

"Can I see?" he asked, nodding at the camera in her hands. She looked up sharpely, eyes narrowing into slits as he looked at her. She handed him the camera wearily, ready to catch it if he decided to be an idiot and drop it. He pressed the button on the right and Temari could see his eyes squinting into a judgmental look. After scanning through them a few times, he handed her back the camera.

"They're amazing," he said, not meeting her eyes as he did so. She smirked. _Mwhahahaha_.

"Thanks... Ino told me that you recommended me for the job." She blurted it out. She was curious and she knew he had the answers.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck in habit. "That was before I knew you were so troublesome."

Despite being called troublesome, Temari flashed him a smile. She felt like she should at least let him away with that remark after bringing her to work this morning. The jackass didn't know it yet, but he would be bringing her to collect her car in the morning, once the mechanic had taken a look at it.

His eyes widened. It was a scary smile. Something you might see on a homicidal maniac but it suited her. Not for homicidal reasons of course (he hoped). Her eyes closed as she bared her teeth, teal blocked out momentarily until she closed her mouth once more.

For reasons he couldn't quite fathom, he knew without a doubt that this woman, Sabaku No Temari, was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *


	5. A Bad Day

**A/N:** Another side, another chapter. (Strange reference to Kingdom Hearts but meh..) Here's the next installment of "Click". Thanks to all for their kind words and encouragement. It means a lot to me. To be honest, I think I'm losing my interest in writing fanfiction. I still read them of course, but I don't know. It's like my mind is blank when I begin writing. I go online with the full intention of writing the next chapter but then I freeze and just.. stop. My mind is empty. *giggles nervously* So I hope I don't come across as mentally challenged in this chapter. Thanks for your time.

P.s I didn't like Ino... but I think I'm warming up to her. Not with Shikamaru of course but just her character in general, or at least how it's portrayed in most fics.  
: I'd like to thank **Fullflipgirl** for reviewing every chapter of "A Cowboy In Shining Armour". It cheered me up completely!

* * *

_Why can't we keep this civilized?  
Why can't the girl just shut her mouth?  
Why can't we keep this civilized?  
You'll pick a fight with anyone_.

**-- Civilized - Charlotte Martin.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Shikamaru waited outside the Sabaku's home for Temari who was due to arrive in a few seconds. She had roared and screamed at him like a banshee the night before saying something along the lines of, "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY CAR BROKE DOWN. YOU HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO GET MY CAR CHECKED OUT BY A MECHANIC IN THE MORNING. BUT I'LL COME WITH YOU SO YOU BETTER BE OUTSIDE MY HOUSE AT HALF SEVEN IN THE MORNING!" and then she had proceeded to dish out directions to her home and scowled at him one more time for good measure. He didn't really see how it was _his_ fault that her car broke down but questioning her when she had that evil look in her eye was close to suicidal. He looked up quickly when he heard the sound of the car door opening and saw Temari get in beside him. The passenger seat was pushed far back and she had to readjust it to fit her size. She didn't say anything to him when she was finished but instead, handed him a cup of homemade coffee.

A "Thank you" he supposed.

Her car wasn't in the place where they had left it. She wanted to scream. It was obviously towed away for being parked badly. She glared at Shikamaru once more for good measure but he didn't say a word. Instead, he drove to the nearest police station. Temari stomped inside while he waited out in the car but through the window of the building, he could see her wave her arms in the air and shout random cuss words at the poor, unsuspecting officer. He handed her a piece of paper and she let her gaze fall on it before stomping back outside to the car.

"My car is around the back. Clamped. They're going to take it off for me now and then you can tow it to the mechanics. OK?" said Temari and he nodded once.

"That's fine."

The only reason he was being exceptionally patient was because he could tell she was about to lose her marbles. Her eyes were wide as though she hadn't slept the night before, probably fixing the pictures and whatnot. Her hands were fumbling, twitching ever so slightly when she spoke and one of her hair ties was gone, leaving a limp pile of blonde curls hanging from her head. He couldn't laugh. Well, he could; If he wanted to die.

The police officer that she had roared at exited the building with a nervous glance in Temari's direction before walking around to the back of the building. Shikamaru and Temari followed in the car. The police man quickly pushed a few things on the wheel that was clamped and in a matter of minutes, it was free. Temari didn't try to hide her dislike for the officer and he scurried back inside to the safety of the building.

Grabbing a rope from the boot of Shikamaru's car, she tied the front of her own to the back of his. Within a few minutes, she was back inside his car, moving along the streets of Konoha with her car following lazily behind. They reached the nearest mechanics only to find that it was closed until half eight.

"THIS IS THE WORST FRIGGIN' DAY EVER!" she screeched, stomping on the ground, her eyes crinkly as she roared. Shikamaru knew it was time for an intervention. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and she ceased her jumping up and down, unclenching her fists.

"We'll wait. It's fine. If you want, I'll take a quick look at the car and see if I can find anything wrong," he said, hoping she didn't skin him alive for touching her. She nodded dumbly, seemingly unfazed by the placement of his hand.

He slid his body under her car and began pulling at random things. Temari couldn't see what he was doing but a few seconds later, she had to hold her sides in pain; she was laughing too much. Shikamaru had re-emerged with a face covered in black soot and an annoyed expression on his face. Temari could hardly breathe. It was just too funny. Tears were coming to her eyes and Shikamaru scowled at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry," panted Temari, wiping away the tears from her eyes, "but you should see your face!"

She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and shoved it in his face. He could see his reflection through the standby screen and couldn't help but chuckle. He looked like he had been sleeping in a dumpster his whole life. While laughing, they didn't notice the head mechanic arrive, giving them quizzical looks before proceeding to open the garage. Only the noise of the shutters opening awoke them from their stupor and they stopped clutching their sides.

The mechanic was quick but thorough in what he did. When he was finished with his inspection of the car, he told that there wasn't anything wrong with it.

"You're just out of petrol."

Temari was so angry that she couldn't speak. Couldn't move. _OUT OF PETROL?! THAT WAS IT?! THAT'S ALL THAT'S WRONG?!_ Shikamaru quickly pulled her away before she could inflict bodily harm on the poor mechanic. They waited in her car until Temari would talk again and she sighed. She was done with screaming. She was far too tired to.

"I still don't like you, you know?" said Temari, looking at Shikamaru from her peripheral vision. He couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't expect you to."

* * *

They arrived outside the red brick building with coffee in hand. The light was fairly dim, the sun angled at the back of the building so the shadows extended around the empty road. What stood out the most was that the tinted window to the right was broken, the shape of an oddly deformed circle through the glass. If that wasn't odd enough, there was broken fragments on the ground from all sorts of things like cameras and what looked like a DVD player.

There was pieces scattered around the main door and a fairly large gouge in the paint. Furthermore tweaking her curiosity, the front door was slightly agape so she didn't have to ring the bell and wait for someone to allow her inside. She walked quickly up the stairs, followed by Shikamaru. Upon opening the door to the photo-shoot, she dropped the cup, completely forgetting it was in her hand. The room was practically destroyed, torn apart by whatever had been inside. Ino was sobbing in the corner and Sakura was rubbing her back soothingly, trying to reassure her of something that Temari couldn't quite understand. She was greeted by Tenten and Hinata who walked over to her when they saw her enter.

"The place was broken into last night. They didn't actually take anything but they broke everything they could get their hands on. Worst of all, Ino's not insured."

Temari froze. Normally, in situations like this, people tended to go into denial or make a huge fuss. Not Temari though. Instead, her mind was calculating the possibilities. Was there someone with a grudge against Ino? Why break everything and not cash in on the stolen goods? And why in the name of Kami did Ino not insure the building and its contents? It wasn't like Temari was losing out. All the equipment she had brought that were broken were insured so she would be reimbursed by the Insurance Company. A small comfort considering she had only brought a few things and even then, they weren't that important. She hadn't left her precious camera behind because she always kept it close at hand in case an opportunity arose or she was hit with inspiration. She couldn't help but sigh in relief that her camera was OK. Ino looked up teary eyed from her spot in the corner and Sakura had a deep frown on her face. Black mascara poured down the blonde's face and she still looked stunning.

"Hello Temari," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand leaving black smudged along her face. Temari shook her head. _Poor girl_.

"Hey Ino. Lets go into the bathroom so you can get yourself cleaned up. The others should be arriving soon enough," she said, her smile straining her face but she kept it up. Ino needed someone to keep a grip so she put it on herself to be that person. Ino nodded, still not giving up on wiping her eyes and walked into the bathroom just off the hallway outside. Tenten, Hinata and Shikamaru stood there, not knowing what to do. They couldn't clean up for fear of contaminating evidence.

Shikamaru turned to Temari, his apathetic look gone. Instead, he looked furious.

"They've called the cops. They said they would come by for photos and then we can clear the place up," he said, and Temari nodded once. The prospect of cleaning up thousands of pieces of glass wasn't appealing. She followed Ino into the bathroom to find the blonde washing her face over the sink with a large amount of tissue. She didn't seem fazed by her dirtied visage.

"I'm kind of glad that I didn't put on the rest of my make-up this morning. Otherwise, there would be red and bits of purple all over my face too," she said with a bitter laugh. Temari tried her best to return it but it sounded more like she was choking on her own saliva. She leaned up against the side wall and waited patiently for Ino to finish. Five minutes in the bathroom and she looked as good as ever, not one sign of tears or make-up on her beautiful face.

Envy. Jealousy. Pity. Annoyance. All the emotions running through Temari at that moment. Envy and Jealously because on the rare occasion that she herself cried, she couldn't leave the house for a day and a half. Her skin turned blotchy red and it was the ugliest thing Temari had the misfortune of seeing. Pity because Ino, even when she had every right to be angry and cry, put on a brave face. Annoyance because she couldn't understand why anyone could hate her that much.

When they re-entered the main room, it was to find that the rest of the models had already arrived. Neji, Hinata and Kiba were talking to Tenten while Vayna and Sasuke talked to Shikamaru. The latter had his hands in his pockets, a sour expression on his face. Ino walked (no longer skipped) over to them, her face somber.

"I've got to call Daddy and tell him. He's gonna be angry with me. He told me to take out insurance but I never thought that the place would be targeted," she said, sighing deeply. She pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her denim skirt and walked back out of the room, dialing a number as she did so. The rest of the group could hear her faint murmur through the thin walls of the building and they each pretended to do something so as to avoid listening to her conversation. The glass was everywhere. Hinata looked around sheepishly, as though she would give anything to tidy up the mess.

A loud scream from the room Ino had entered caught everyones attention and the blonde stomped back outside to the main room where everyone was watching her curiously.

"I told Daddy. He's mad. He said he'd give me half the money to get everything again but I have to raise the other half myself," she said, a pout on her perfect lips. Raise money by herself? Temari had a suggestion but managed to stop it before it came out like word vomit.

"Any ideas?" she asked the room at large. Sakura stood up from her perch in the corner.

"What about a bake sale? We could make cakes and cookies and then sell them. A group of my friends and I did it a few years back and we made a fortune!" she said, clapping her hands together twice. Her hair bounced as she looked energetically from one person to the other but her smile faded when she realised that no one shared her enthusiasm.

"One problem Forehead," said Ino who had crossed her arms over her chest, "I'd need to spend money to buy the ingredients and I haven't got any."

Sakura sat back down defeated, a sour look on her face. It was Kiba that jumped up next, catching everyone by surprise. He was smiling again. Not just any smile but _the_ smile. The one that almost blinded Temari while she was taking the pictures.

"I've got an idea," he said, his fangs bared for the others to see. His eyes were alight with happiness, scanning the group to see if anyone would interrupt him. "And it's the awesomest idea you'll ever hear!"

The others waited but he didn't seem like he was going to go on. Shikamaru sighed impatiently. "Are we going to have to start beating you with a stick to get it out of you or are you going to save us the hassle?"

Kiba stuck out his tongue at the lazyass. "What about a car wash thingy? I've seen it done on TV tons of times!"

Strangely, the room went quiet. Temari could see a huge gaping flaw in the plan but before she could voice it, Shikamaru spoke. "Where will we get the place to do it? We can't just put up signs and start washing cars in the middle of the street. We need some ground, somewhere we could work."

Temari wanted to hit him. When the words are taken right out of your mouth, it was annoying. Especially when they were taken by the jackass. It was Neji who spoke next, a bored expression on his face but taking part in the discussion none the less.

"My Uncle Hiashi owns a chain of businesses in Konoha. He has a spare warehouse out a bit from the main road of the city and we could use the car park outside it for the carwash. He won't mind... Much."

Temari couldn't help but smile. It looked like the plan was coming together at last. Ino jumped up, eyes shining with excitement.

"Y'know. This could work out," she said, smiling brightly. Kiba also had a huge smile on his face as he stood, facing the group but looking at no one in particular.

"And the girls have to wear their bathing suits," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Before any of the girls could hit him over the head, Neji spoke.

"I like Kiba's idea."

* * *

As Neji had said, the warehouse wasn't that far from the city. Temari had actually past it on her way to work a few times but had never given it a second glance. They would need signs to attract customers at the very least. Neon signs would be better though. Ino and Sakura had painted a beautiful pink and purple poster saying "Car Wash" with an arrow pointing in the direction of the warehouse while Hinata, Tenten and Vayna worked on getting the sponges and hoses set up out the front. The boys wanted to help out with the posters but Ino wouldn't let them.

"For the last time Kiba, you are not painting a poster!" He continued to whine before Sakura interrupted him.

"What do you plan on writing?" she asked, looking at him curiously. He smiled devilishly.

"Nothing much. Just; "HOT MODELS IN BIKINIS!" and maybe a few arrows," he said and Sakura hit him on the back of the head. Tenten laughed, shaking her head from side to side before continuing with filling up the basins.

Saying Temari was uncomfortable was the understatement of the century. Ino had handed her a bikini just before they arrived but it looked more like a hankie. It would barely cover the essentials and in case she hadn't noticed, they were NOT the same size. The other girls had already changed into theirs and the boys were in swimming trunks, looking like models for some sort of sunscreen or something. The girls on the other hand looked absolutely stunning. Even Hinata looked comfortable enough in the bikini. It wasn't fair. Temari was thrown in with the models and had to feel completely mediocre compared to them. She knew she was OK on the eyes but beautiful wasn't a word she would use to describe herself. She liked the terms sexy and hot, not pretty.

What was worse was that the other girls didn't seem fazed by their attractiveness. They weren't the type of people that Temari had expected to be working with.

Shikamaru stood to side with Sasuke while Neji and Kiba chased the girls with buckets full of cold water. The lazy brunette seemed to notice how uncomfortable Temari was, staring at the bikini in her hands.

"No one will laugh," he said seriously but Sasuke snickered beside him. Temari rolled her eyes, taking on her arrogant expression to hide her weaknesses.

"There'll be no need to laugh. I have a great body. I'm just afraid pervs like you will start gawking!" she said and stormed off. Before she was out of ear shot, she heard Shikamaru say how troublesome she was to Sasuke.

* * *

With the turquoise bikini finally on her (with much effort on Ino's behalf), Temari walked out of the warehouse where she had changed, her hands on her hips. The sun beat down upon them as they set up the signs, taking extra care to place them in public view. Tenten and Hinata were handing out sponges to the others while Neji, Vayna, Kiba and Sasuke began pulling out the hoses. Sakura and Ino were standing next to Temari, eyeing her up and down.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a great body?!" asked Ino, eyes wide. "I would have hired you as a model instead of the photographer."

Temari waved her hand airily but inside, she was touched... And flattered. If Ino thought that she had a great body, then she must. Shikamaru seemed to think so too, by the way he was staring at her like she had grown an extra head. She smirked at him but scowled when he rolled his eyes.

A squeal of delight caused her to become alert and just as she turned her head, she noticed the first of their customers drive into the parking lot. Grabbing a sponge and dragging a hose, the group began washing the terrible day away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. A Job Well Done

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter and it's early! Woohoo! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. If I haven't replied to your review, you can be sure I'll get to it! Secondly, I'd like to tell you all that I have no idea how Japanese currency works. I've been relying on Google's built in calculator to do the work for me but I don't know if it's right. That's why I decided to put it in euro but write yen, if that makes sense?

On another note, I've got a **new idea** for a ShikaTema AU. I know, I know. I said I would get my other ideas done first and I intend to. That's not stopping me from writing down notes in the middle of the day. I think I need to get one of those clip board thingys where I post all my little ideas and rearrange them on a daily basis and then freak out when someone touches it... Yup.. Definitely. Oh and please take the time to point out any of my (many) mistakes if you catch them. I still can't catch all the little typos by myself! It's so annoying :P

Thank you **Sunaprincess7** for all your kind words and conversation!

* * *

_At first, when I see you cry,  
Yeah it makes me smile,  
I go ahead and smile._

_**--Smile - Lily Allen

* * *

**  
_

**Chapter 5**

"Four thousand, six hundred and eleven yen.. Along with a bit of change," said Ino, holding their collectings in her hand. The others clapped when she smiled and placed the money in a small cardboard box. They were standing at a small table, still in the parking lot of the carwash watching the day slowly turn to night. The girls were freezing, having yet to change back into their normal clothes. Temari couldn't help but shiver as a breeze blew across her back. Her teeth were chattering and she used what warmth her hands could give her, rubbing them up and down her arms. Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru pulled off his jumped and handed it to her. She stared at it for a few moments before looking up at him, meeting his onyx eyes. He sighed once more.

"It's not diseased. You can wear it until you go to get changed," he said as though she was stupid. She scowled and grabbed it off of him, ignoring Ino's wide smile and Kiba's wink. It was warm; all Shikamaru's body heat still circulating around it. She sighed in contentment, hugging the large jumper to her. It smelled like forest, rain and cinnamon, all wrapped up together. It was Shikamaru's scent and for some reason, Temari felt completely relaxed.

The group walked towards the warehouse where they had deposited all of their items, moaning about the pains in their arms from scrubbing dirt ridden vehicles. At one stage, an old woman walking her dog asked if they could wash the mutt; It resulted in Sakura being chased and Kiba almost wetting himself from laughing so hard.

The warehouse door was already open and the girls went around the back to change into their normal clothing. Vayna trailed behind, talking to Shikamaru. Temari didn't know why but she glared at the black haired girl, eyes narrowing into slits. When she realised what she was doing, she promptly stopped with a startled expression and walked in beside Tenten. The brunette had been her source of friendship during the "carwash episode" as Shikamaru liked to call it and they were relatively comfortable in each others presence.

They dressed quickly, desperate to get out of the cold and into something warm. Temari kept Shikamaru's jumper on her, if only to annoy him a little. And besides, it was very warm already and she didn't have the patience to wait until her own clothes were warm too. When they walked out, Shikamaru noticed that Temari still had his jumped on but didn't say anything, instead, walking to his car. What was worse was that Vayna followed him.

"Are you coming Temari?" asked Shikamaru, opening his own door. Temari momentarily forgot that her car was still out of petrol and nodded once, making her way over. Vayna looked from one to the other before speaking.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Shikamaru is taking me home too. You don't mind, do you Temari?" she asked, a completely innocent look on her face. Temari wanted to scowl at the insinuation but managed to refrain from doing so.

"Not at all. Why would I mind?"

Vayna didn't answer but climbed into the seat beside Shikamaru, leaving Temari to sit in the back like a third wheel. She felt ridiculous and thought about asking someone else to drive her home, but turning around, she realised everyone had already left. _Typical_.

The drive home was.. loud. Vayna didn't shut up for more than ten seconds, babbling about absolutely nothing. Shikamaru didn't seem to mind. Either that or he just wasn't listening. Temari assumed it to be the latter but Vayna didn't seem to pick up on that. They arrived outside a huge house, ornamental pearls hanging from the porch with decorative flowers laying in the garden. Vayna smiled and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek before skipping out of the car with a quick word of thanks. Temari wanted to rip the girls tonsils from her throat.

She stayed seated in the back, not wanting to give Vayna the satisfaction of knowing that she wanted to sit in the front. Shikamaru didn't question it but spoke as soon as the car began to accelerate.

"My parents' house is near enough to here. Do you mind if I stop in quickly to pick up some of my clothes before I bring you home?" he asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror. She shook her head.

"No, I'm in no hurry. I thought you lived with your parents," she said, looking at him curiously. He nodded, his eyes still on the road.

"I did. I kind of still do. I have an apartment if that's what you mean but I'm the heir of the clan. I'll have to move back someday."

She nodded in understanding and they didn't speak during the journey to his compound. The house was huge, extending back from a huge front garden with all sorts of rare plants. Most of them looked like herbs and their were few flowers along the pathway leading up to the main door. Temari watched from the back window as Shikamaru knocked on the door and a few seconds later, light flooded the porch's step and he walked inside. She was only outside for five minutes before light re-flooded the steps and a man older but no less alike than Shikamaru knocked on her window. She rolled it down quickly, completely amused by his likeness.

"The wife wants you inside. I'm really sorry for this," he said, scratching his goatee lightly. Temari groaned internally. She didn't want to have to be nice to his parents. That was the worst thing about making new friends. _Are Shikamaru and I friends? Doubtful._

He opened the door of the car and she stepped out. "You must be Temari," he said, not waiting for a confirmation, "I'm Shikaku; Shikamaru's father."

They reached the steps and Temari had to blink a few times so her eyes could readjust to the light. The walls were cream with a light green border, marble tiles on the floor. The outside of the compound, in all its glory, was nothing compared to the interior. Everything was shining, from the glittering work tops of the kitchen to the door of the entrance. Shikaku led her through the house and into what looked like a living area. A woman with dark brown hair in a low ponytail sat on the sofa and stood up when she saw her husband and Temari enter. She had a pale cream apron on over a salmon house dress and crossed the room in three confident strides.

"You must be Temari. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother. He's told me so much about you."

From behind, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head. "_Liar,"_ she heard him whisper and couldn't help but smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Shikamaru is always singing his mother's praises. You've raised a fine son," she said, barely keeping back her snicker. Shikamaru mouthed something along the lines of "_don't encourage her," _but Temari didn't take any notice. Yoshino was beaming at her, eyes narrowed critically none the less. At that moment, Temari realised she was wearing Shikamaru's jumper and she felt her cheeks burn. _I'm so stupid..._

Even though Shikamaru told his mother that Temari had to get home, she insisted on the blonde staying for dinner. Temari tried to come up with an excuse but to no avail. Yoshino knew every trick in the book. An hour later found them half way through their meal, silence raining around them. Yoshino occasionally spoke, asking questions about Temari as though no one else was in the room. For example;

"How many sexual relationships have you been in?" to which Shikamaru would groan and drop his head into whatever plate was below him while his father chuckled. Temari answered all of her questions without skipping a beat. If Yoshino thought that Temari was in some way "involved" with Shikamaru, she would continue to let her think so.

The dinner past (painfully) slow and Yoshino insisted that Temari join them for dinner again some time soon. As Shikamaru walked her back out to the car, he assured her that she would never have to go through that hell again if he could help it. Temari just laughed. She actually enjoyed Yoshino when she wasn't asking her how much sex she had had.

From where they stood in front of the car, they could hear Yoshino talking to Shikaku at the porch. She didn't try to whisper what she was saying.

"She's such a nice girl. Shikamaru needs someone like her. And a photographer too! That's much better. At least their kids will inherit _some_ talent!"

Shikamaru groaned and Temari's eyes widened. As what Yoshino had said registered in her brain, she had a vision of what their kids would like like... And it was NOT cool. She shivered at the thought. _Weird pineapple haired babies that would attract scum like Vayna..._

They drove in silence, not wanting to disturb the nice peace from the late night. The traffic worked in their favour, only a few cars on the road in the dim light from the street lamps. Arriving outside Temari's house, Shikamaru pulled the car to a stop.

"You've got a nice place," he said, looking at the fine glazed glass from where he sat. Temari stiffened.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" she asked, praying he would say no. The words just came spewing out of her mouth and before she could amend her mistake, Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"Sure."

She groaned internally, praying that Gaara wasn't inside. He liked to visit sometimes late at night because he had trouble sleeping and found her fish tank to be very entertaining. He suffered from insomnia as a teenager and still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of sleep. He would sit for hours, staring at her three gold fish as the swam around the tank, over and over again. What was weird was that he never grew bored. As a photographer, you're told to look beneath the underneath but Temari couldn't fathom what was so interesting about the fish.

She opened the front door with her silver key and waited to hear the sound of movement but none came. _Matsuri must be staying with Gaara tonight_. She often stayed over, making him hot chocolate to see if that would help his sleep deprivation. But that wasn't the only thing Temari suspected they were up to..

Shikamaru glanced around the interior of her house. The saying, "you can't judge a book by its cover" seemed pretty accurate. There were photos everywhere, in piles leading up the stairs, hanging from the coat rack behind the door, covering the walls down both hallways and there were plenty on the floor. Enough so that Shikamaru had to be careful where he stood.

"I like to keep things in plain view," said Temari, seeing his eyes widen at the mess, "It saves time so I don't need to go looking for them. I know where everything is."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Wouldn't it be easier, and cleaner, to keep everything in neat piles though?" he asked.

Temari smiled. "People who's rooms and houses are clean are just too lazy to look for something." Shikamaru had to agree with her on that aspect. Once, when he was seven, he lost one of his toys somewhere in his room and it took a day and a half to find it. His room was never messy again after that day. Something bit him from a pile of clothes as he was cleaning and he swore he would adopt personal hygiene.

Temari led him through the door on the right, just opposite the stairs. The house was fairly small, judging by the size, he would say there were two bedrooms. It was almost cottage like; even with the two storeys, it felt traditional.

Old. That was another word Shikamaru could use to describe the house. It wasn't old as in "been here for centuries" but old as in "made that way". There were antiques sitting on the mantle piece in the living room which was the only surface not inhabited by pictures.

"Tea? Coffee?" she asked, dropping her camera bag into one of the arm chairs sitting around the unlit fire. He nodded once, "Tea is fine, thanks."

Temari walked into the adjoining kitchen, separated only by a revolving door. He could hear the sounds of cups clinking against each other and presses being opened and closed. The blonde called from the kitchen.

"Feel free to walk around. But stay out of my bedroom, perv," she said, smiling to herself. She received the desired effect. A small _"tsh" _and "_troublesome woman"._

Shikamaru did as he was told, taking his time to roam around the house, letting his hand move over the smooth surface of the wood top. Everything was dusty, as though she rarely stayed here, even though it was her home. He always imagined Temari to be the type to live in a high rise apartment, top of the range everything. What he didn't expect was to find Temari as traditional. He didn't think she would like Japanese culture or history but the pictures on the wall of great battles fought and victories obtained told a different story. She called him back into the living room where she set two cups of steaming tea onto the table, avoiding the images scattered around it as she did so.

"There's sugar in that bowl," she said, pointing to an ornamentally curved glass. He nodded, thanking her briefly before adding a tea spoon of sugar into his cup. Temari didn't have any sugar. He suspected that the granules were too sweet for her. Chuckling at the thought of her cringing, he sipped his tea. It was so warm, filling up his insides with fire but in a refreshing way.

"I added spice and jasmine to it. I hope it doesn't taste rotten," she said, drinking her own tea in large gulps. He shook his head, sipping it again. It was actually quite nice.

"No, I like it," he said, placing the cup gently onto the table. "Where do you get your spices?" She placed her own empty cup onto the table too before answering.

"I was born in Sunagakure. There's a small shop there that sells different spices and I get them delivered to me. It feels like home in a way," she said. Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully. He realised that Temari wasn't from Konoha but the idea of her living so far away was different. He would have suspected that she came from one of the smaller towns in the desert, closer to Konoha. Sunagakure was a city, famous for its exotic foods and amazing night life. Temari's home contradicted that. It was traditional while her birth place wasn't.

A half an hour later found them sitting at the kitchen table, laughing at the memory of Kiba's face when their first customer in the carwash was a man. He looked severely disappointed. A plate of cookies sat between them.

"Have you any idea who would have a grudge against Ino?" said Temari, taking a cookie from the pile. She had made them last night and hadn't been bothered to eat them by herself.

"There are few people that don't like her. Mostly girls. A woman named Tayuya was supposed to be the photographer for the photo-shoot but when I told Ino about you, she thought you would be better. She's had a grudge against Ino, and me for that matter, ever since," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Ino also went out with Sasuke for a little while. She was receiving death threats from a girl named Karin for ages."

Temari nodded. _Interesting... _They would have to tell the police officer what they knew or suspected. Shikamaru already seemed to have a plan thought out.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru stood up followed by Temari. "I should be getting home. I forgot to feed my fish this morning and I don't want them to die on me."

Temari decided not to tell him about her own fish. _I have nothing in common with him_, she decided. She wasn't going to change that. She nodded, smirking to herself before walking him to the door.

"Tomorrow, the police are calling by the studio to investigate the break-in. Will you be going to work?" he asked her. She nodded twice.

"Yeah. I think Ino needs all the support she can get. And the longer I work on this case, the less jobs I'll get," she replied, grinning. Shikamaru chuckled and walked outside, pressing the button on his keys that opened up his car. He waved once to Temari who was standing at her door and she closed it when he was out of sight.

She strolled back inside, fed her fish and wandered up to her bedroom. A goodnight sleep to release her stiff muscles would do the world of good. She couldn't suppress the small smile that graced her face at the thought of work tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Jealousy is an illness

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! As far as I can tell (so far) there'll be another two chapters. That's not set in stone yet though. I'm actually not very sure how long this will be. It was only meant to be three chapters when I first planned it but as you can see, that plan just blew up in my face :P I'll admit, the chapters I had planned were a lot longer but I thought it would be better to split them up into something resembling a story. This chapter is a little rushed so I hope you'll excuse that. Shikamaru shows his jealous side in this chapter :P

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story and it means a lot to me that you are taking the time to review. If you could, please point out my (many) spelling/grammar mistakes. I still can't catch them all! So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_And I'm insanely jealous of that jerk that's in your head,  
And I'm insanely jealous of the people that you love._

_**-- Insanely Jealous - Soft Boys.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Temari awoke refreshed and restored with not an ache in her body. Stretching, she yawned loudly before showering and getting dressed. The house was as quiet as it usually was with no one else living in the small cottage of sorts. Kankurou had gotten her car from the mechanics and put petrol inside so it was a great pleasure to be able to drive herself to work. She hated not being in control of a situation and letting someone else drive her to work was a pain in the ass, even when she _kind of_ enjoyed her chauffeur's company.

She drove the ten minute drive to the cafe where she had first met Shikamaru and wasn't surprised to see him there, ordering his own cup of coffee. He smiled in acknowledgement when he saw her and sat down at a small rickety table to the left. Not waiting for an invitation, Temari got her own coffee and took the seat opposite him.

"Hello stranger. I haven't seen you in AGES!" she said exaggeratingly, shoving his shoulder lightly and playfully. She stopped herself after that. _What the hell am I doing?!_ Shikamaru either didn't notice or didn't care about her discomfort.

"Yeah I know. Almost a decade."

They drank their coffee, chatting idly before they had to leave. Shikamaru bought them both another cup of coffee "for the road" and he drove behind Temari to the studio. Ino was standing outside waiting, her hands on her hips. She had a look of pure determination on her face when she saw them approach.

"The police should be here in the next five minutes. Temari, do me a favour? Go inside and put on your best and prettiest face. I want this case solved quickly and all men are putty when they see a beautiful woman. The other girls are getting ready as we speak."

If Ino hadn't been robbed in the last twenty four hours, Temari would have hit her._ A pretty face? Psh._ She walked inside and up the stairs quickly, greeting the other girls before depositing her camera on the work top. Tenten walked over to her while Temari was in the process of getting changed.

"I know what you're gonna say but just do it. Ino's right. Men go dumb." Temari laughed and Tenten smirked before disappearing into the small room to finish fixing her hair. Just as Temari pulled the bright yellow top over her head, Shikamaru entered.

Several things happened at once. Screaming, Temari bolted behind one of the camera stands, attempting to hide herself in her half-dressed form. Hearing her scream, Shikamaru screamed and fully implanted himself in the room, ready to take down any intruder. Hearing _his_ scream, Tenten and Sakura charged out of the smaller room holding high heels in either hand and were about to begin hitting Shikamaru over the head before they realised it was him. To make things worse, both of them were only half dressed too.

Shikamaru looked to where Temari was standing, clutching her sides trying to cover herself up and blushed before backing out of the room slowly.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have knocked," he said, eyes wide.

Temari grabbed one of the heels she was supposed to be putting on and threw it at the door where his head had been minutes ago. "Damn right!"

Once Temari was (fully) dressed, she knocked twice on the door to small room and Sakura let her in. Tenten was in the corner, still trying to fix her hair while Sakura put on her shoes. Hinata and Vayna joined them soon after, already dressed followed by a frazzled looking Ino.

"Come on girls! They've arrived!" The girls ran as fast as they could in the heels without breaking their necks and out the door where three officers were lined up one after the other, appreciative eyes on the models and Temari. The boys didn't look happy. Neji, Kiba and Sasuke had arrived while the girls had been changing and each had their arms crossed menacingly over their chests. Temari couldn't help but smirk. "The protective big brothers" act was one she was familiar with when she was younger.

One officer in particular seemed to have eyes only for Temari. He was trying to make eye contact with her but she refused to look at, if only out of principal. Shikamaru stood next to her, glaring at the police officer.

Stealing a glance at her admirer, she noticed he had deep black eyes. He was actually quite handsome with dark hair surrounding his sharp features. He had a small scar beneath his right eye but it wasn't off putting. If anything, it made her want to watch him more.

Ino was talking to their leader, sergeant something-or-other. Temari wasn't really listening. She was busy staring at the police officer. Shikamaru nudged her a little and, startled, she yelped. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, the police officer looked amused, Shikamaru looked irritated.

They walked inside the building, the glass still on the floor from the previous day.

_Click. Click. Click._ The sound of the camera always relaxed Temari. She didn't know why but looking at the world through the lens of a camera warmed her in some way. She supposed it was because you couldn't see the true meaning behind everything. Like taking a photo of the city from somewhere really high. You couldn't see the crime, the graffiti. Nothing but buildings and that was refreshing.

"We'd like to interview each of you separately, if that's OK," said the sergeant and Ino nodded. "That's fine. You can use the small room down the hallway."

"I'll take Ms..?" said the handsome officer, looking at Temari once more, asking her for her name. "Temari," she said.

"Yes, I'll take Ms. Temari. If you'd step this way then," he said and his voice was as silky and smooth as his hair looked. Temari nodded once, dumbly, and followed him down the hallway. She was surprised to see Shikamaru following them.

"Excuse me sir," said the officer, looking at Shikamaru as though he was stupid. "I'll be interviewing Ms. Temari by herself. Seperate interviews."

Shikamaru nodded. "I heard you. But Temari should have someone in the room with her. You're a man. She's a woman. It's just in case you try anything funny."

Temari would have hit him for insinuating that she couldn't take care of herself but she was too touched to do so. He cared about her well-being and that counted for something. The officer didn't look abashed. He nodded and allowed Shikamaru to enter the room with them, closing the door behind him.

"So Ms. Temari. Where were you on the night of the 3rd of June?" he asked, taking out a voice recorder from one of his many pockets, pressing the button and placing it on the table. She thought for a second, trying to remember what she was doing.

"I was at home. It was about seven when I arrived there," she said, finger tapping her chin, trying to recall the events of that day. Nothing different had happened as far as she could tell. She couldn't exactly remember anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you have any eye witnesses?" he asked.

"No. Not unless you count my gold fish," she said and saw the officer smirk slightly. _Fish references for the win!_

He took out a note pad and started making notes on everything she said. Temari didn't understand why when she was being recorded anyway. Shikamaru shifted in his seat beside her, arms still crossed.

"How well do you know Ms. Yamanaka?" he asked, pen still scribbling acrosst the page.

"Not very well. I'm the photographer for her newest photo-shoot. She hired me," she said, realising that she was in fact the most suspicious out of all the others. The robbery happened after she joined the crew and she was the only one that didn't really know Ino.

"Do you know anyone that has a grudge against her?" he asked, looking up from his paper.

"No. I don't see how anyone could have a grudge against her. As far as I know, Ino's never done anything bad to anyone."

Shikamaru interupted the officer when he was about to speak. "There are a few women that don't particularly like her. I'm not pointing the finger at anyone but you might want to try Tayuya Matsubishi and Karin Hyuri."

The officer nodded once before taking some more notes and rising from his chair. "That's fine Ms. Temari. Thank you for your co-operation," he said, eyes meeting hers once more. She nodded, blushing slightly. It was hard not to when she was under such a deep gaze. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room, bringing her back to where the other girls stood. He didn't let go of her arm when they arrived. Tenten came up to them, eyeing their connection briefly but enough so that Shikamaru realised he hadn't let go. He quickly dropped it, as though it had burned him.

"I just got out of my interview. Ino's just gone in. Kiba came out the same time as me with the other cop and Neji went in after him."

Temari looked confused. "I thought that the girls had to have someone in there with them? Shikamaru said that it was illegal to do so otherwise."

Tenten smirked and Temari scowled. _The jack-ass made it up!_ She didn't have time to turn on him and speak her mind because Ino came out smiling and Vayna went into the room the blonde had recently vacated under the instruction of the officer. Ino was tucking a piece of paper into the pocket of her denim skirt.

"Phone number," explained Ino while Temari, Tenten and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. Typical of Ino to be hit on when they were trying to find out who had broken most of her equipment and ran-sacked her building.

The others were finished soon enough and the police took a few more photos, dusting the area for fingerprints and other clues, before leaving with the evidence. They were allowed to clean up the building and surprisingly, it didn't take long because of Hinata. Ino had told her that today would be the day they would be allowed to clean up the mess and she had come prepared with gloves, spray and many bags for the others. The place was back to its regular self and the window repairer had been called. He had said it would only take an hour to replace the broken glass and he came soon enough.

Once the others were satisfied that the building was being taken care of, they decided to go out for lunch. There was a local restaurant just a few blocks away, not very formal but in a more comfortable and relaxed manner. The menu wasn't very extensive, just the basics. Temari ordered a salad, not for dietry needs but because she wasn't very hungry. The two cups of coffee had filled her to the brim which wasn't unusual. It wasn't healthy but it sure tasted good.

They sat around a rather large table, Tenten to Temari's right and Shikamaru to her left. Ino sat directly opposite her and clicked her fingers to order the waitress over. The waitress was wearing a traditional maids uniform and Kiba didn't seem to mind. Her hair was tossed into a high bun and her eyes were a deep shade of brown.

"Welcome to Tsunade's Bistro, may I take your order?" she said, pulling out a notepad from the apron around her waist and the pen from behind her ear.

The others ordered in kind and they only had to wait ten minutes before everyone was served. Ino piped up after taking a sip from her wine.

"OK guys, I have an idea!" she said, and the others stopped eating to look at the blonde. She had a large smile on her face, glancing at each of her companions in turn. "I think we should have a dinner/dress party. I'm always looking for a reason to get dressed up and I've had a beautiful dress stashed away for when an occasion arose! Please!" she added when most looked doubtful. Temari was amongst them.

"I don't do frivolities. I'm more of a khaki pants kind of girl myself. Not dresses," she said. Tenten nodded in agreement. Neji and Sasuke remained quiet. They would go to the dumb party if everyone else went. They would not voice their opinion's unless asked. Kiba looked excited, Hinata looked nervous while Vayna and Sakura looked extatic. Shikamaru remained apathetic.

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" said Vayna, taking a small sip from her wine. "I've been itching to go shopping for a new dress!" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"And there's a new bar opened in town that has a function room. My cousin Hiroto owns the place. I could book it for tomorrow night!"

Temari looked aghast. "Hold up! It takes me at least a week to find the right clothes, not to mention all the make-up and hair. I don't need the pressure of scanning the town with only a day. Beauty takes time!"

Shikamaru muttered something that she didn't quite catch but decided not to pursue. Tenten seemed to be the only person backing her up."Yeah I agree with Temari. It's much too short notice. It'll take all day tomorrow to find clothes and then there's hair and make-up. Maybe next week," she said, sitting up more firmly. She looked to Neji for support but he remained expressionless. She glared at him in a "_thanks for your help_" kind of way.

He looked at her innocently but she scowled once more. Ino didn't seem put out by their discouragement. "Nonsense! Tenten and Temari can go shopping together! That way, they can complain to each other! Shikamaru, you should go with them," she said, speaking matter of factly. "I think putting two tomboys in a dress shop will cause a hazard. They'll need someone to pin the blame on."

Shikamaru looked at her and said, "Oh thanks. I feel loved."

Finishing their food and drink, Ino went back to the building with Sakura and Vayna following hot on her heels. They were closing up the building and Sakura would call her uncle Hiroto about booking the place. Tenten, Hinata and Temari stayed behind, still having yet to finish their food. Neji and Sasuke decided to go the movies and Hinata and Tenten tagged along leaving Shikamaru, Kiba and Temari to their devices. With a wave of her hand, Temari stood to leave.

"Well guys, it's been a pleasure but I need to scan some catalogues at home to find some bloody clothes. I expect to see you tomorrow at nine thirty Shikamaru."

He didn't say anything but stood up as well, leaving Kiba staring curiously at them. "I'm walking Temari to her car," said Shikamaru and Temari came to a screeching halt.

"For Kami's sake Shikamaru, I'm well able to take care of myself. It might have escaped your notice, but running over someones toe isn't the only way to deal with people I don't like," she said, smirking as he winced at the memory. He rolled his eyes, regaining his bearings.

"I know you can take care of yourself, troublesome woman. But it'll put my mind to rest. I would do this for any of the girls."

Temari wanted to retort, say something along the lines of "_Well why did you choose to come in with me during the interview? Ino went in by herself too. So did Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Vayna"_ but she managed to stop herself. There was no need for drama. He was just being a gentleman. _The Jackass..._

They walked in silence to her car and she didn't thank him. Instead, he received a glare and heard her muttering something about _"Stupid pineapple haired jerk thinks I can't defend myself."_

He chuckled before making his way back to Kiba. Knowing his friends, they probably left him with the bill. When he arrived it was to find that Kiba had disappeared and that Temari's camera bag was sitting where she had left it. Knowing_ her_, she would create blue murder until she found it. Sighing, he picked it up, left money on the table to fit the bill and slowly walked to his car.

Ten minutes later, he was outside her house but her car wasn't there. He knocked at the door twice and then looked into the window but couldn't see any movement. Sighing once more in defeat, he hopped back into his car and drove to The Illustrations Headquarters. He knew it well from the picture in the newspaper along with her interview. Speaking of which, he was surprised to see that Sabaku No Temari would be called anti-social. Judging by her beautiful images, he had assumed she was a warm hearted, kind person. _I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover... Or pictures for that matter._

The large building was red brick, not unlike the studio where the photo-shoot was taking place. It was much more elegant but smaller. There was a huge banner on top, "CELEBRATING SEVEN YEARS OF ILLUSTRATIONS."

He quickly went inside, her camera bag around his neck and under one arm when he discovered a petite woman sitting behind the receptionist counter. The nameplate said she was called Matsuri and she had light brown hair just reaching her shoulders. She had earphones on so didn't hear him approach. It wasn't until he was right in front of her, waving his hand slightly that he got her attention. She took off her earphones, the loud music still emitting from them. He didn't know how her ear drums could survive it.

"Uh, Hi. I'm looking for Temari," he said.

She nodded once, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum. "And you are?" she asked, taking out a book with plenty of names and dates written in.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. I'm not here for an appointment. It's a different matter."

Matsuri's eyes widened slightly, her bubble popping loudly. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She managed to choke something resembling words. "Y-You're Shikamaru."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement. She stood up quickly, knocking over the small cup that was holding her pens. She bustled out of the room and returned a few seconds later with a red headed male following closely behind. Shikamaru recognised him from the newspaper too. This was Sabaku No Gaara, head of Illustrations magazine and Temari's younger brother. He was staring at the Nara heir with intense eyes, boring holes through his head.

Shikamaru extended a hand. "You must be Gaara. I'm Shikamaru."

Gaara didn't take his hand but continued to stare at him. "I know who you are."

Puzzled, Shikamaru didn't have time to reply before a door opened from the left and Temari came out holding about twenty brown folders in her hands. She looked at the scene before her.

Shikamaru was standing there with her camera bag around his neck, Matsuri had huge wide eyes and Gaara was still staring at Shikamaru.

"Blink Gaara," she told him and he did so. "What are you doing here lazy-ass?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. Conversation was null and void so she took it upon herself to lighten the mood. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realised why he had come in the first place.

"You left your camera at the restaurant. I was bringing it back to your house but your car wasn't there so I came here."

She nodded and thanked him briefly before Shikamaru turned back to Gaara.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

Gaara's expression didn't change. "My brother Kankurou read Temari's diary to me and your name cropped up a few times."

Temari's face turned red and Matsuri snorted with laughter. Gaara didn't seem to know what was so funny but looked from his sister to his receptionist in turn. Temari raised a hand to her face, feeling the blush on her face.

"Don't get too cocky Nara! I only said how much you drive me insane!" she said before muttering under her breath. "I'm gonna kill Kankurou." Shikamaru was speechless but chuckled at Temari's expression. Matsuri was clutching her sides, wiping away tears from her eyes. She _knew_ there was a reason why she wanted to work with the Sabaku family; they were a bunch of lunatics and she fit right in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
